


Sunlight, Sunlight, Sunlight

by EzraTheBlue



Series: Destiny [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bullying, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Trans Male Character, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: Prompto entered Ignis' life as a star.(Side story toDefects and Destiny)
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Destiny [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562773
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Sunlight, Sunlight, Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of the "alternate takes and side stories" I was promising. This took me much longer to put together than I had hoped! Thanks for your patience.
> 
> This concept was definitely inspired by Gizzwhizz's amazing [Shadows Will Scream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495758) and the Kings of Nowhere series, and by Charmkeeper's [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1017849) series. I loved how they filled in some of the gaps in the main narrative with side stories, so I wanted to try it myself!
> 
> This story is part of Defects and Destiny. I strongly recommend reading that fic first.
> 
> The title came from Hozier, ["Sunlight."](https://youtu.be/PELeEo33JXs) I have a weirdly strong association with Ignis and Hozier, especially the "Wasteland, Baby!" album.
> 
> I wanted to begin with, you know, the beginning. This will be a retelling of the first two chapters from Ignis' point of view. Please enjoy!

**Sunlight, Sunlight, Sunlight**

Prompto Argentum entered Ignis' life as a star.

An asterisk, to be more specific. The name Prompto Argentum was demarcated by an asterisk to the right of it, before the relevant biographical information was given. Ignis had to review the surface-level background check performed on the entire student body of the public school to which Noctis was being admitted, assisting his uncle, who was reviewing the in-depth background check being performed on teachers, staff, and volunteers for any evidence of criminal history, known subversive activity, or connections to enemies of the Crown. All necessary and important, if dry work.

Even at his age, Ignis thought his life could be a little boring, and this task was as boring as most. So, the star caught his eye.

 _Prompto Argentum*_ , Ignis read to himself with hardly a glance at the unflattering school photograph headshot beside it, _age eleven. Birthdate 10/25/36. Adoptive father is former Crownsguard. No subversive connections._

Ignis found the asterisk explained at the bottom of the page:

_* This student is listed as male but is marked as female on original adoption papers._

Ignis read that sentence a few times, then turned to his uncle, who was still reviewing the reports on the teachers. "Uncle Ven? I think this boy is like you."

Ventus Scientia, with his kind eyes surrounded by smile lines and his brow wrinkled and knit, peered over the edge of the page he was reading. "May I see, my dear?" He extended a hand, and Ignis passed him the page. 

"Argentum," Ignis said, hoping to be helpful. "With the star next to his name."

"It's called an asterisk, dear boy." Ventus smiled fondly, though his eyes traveled the page. "I see. Alright. That shouldn't be an issue.” Ventus handed it back to him. “If Noctis should begin to interact with him on any meaningful basis and have questions, we'll be prepared. You don't have to worry about that right now." He handed the page back to Ignis, and that was the end of the conversation.

Prompto Argentum was an asterisk, a black speck under the mound of information Ignis was learning to digest, day after day, and that was how he remained.

* * *

The next time Prompto Argentum entered Ignis' life, it was as a sunstreak. 

Ignis caught a flash of yellow where Noctis was sitting next to a blond boy on the stairs down from the high school to the road. Ignis parked along the curb, but Noctis and the blond boy were absorbed in something on their phones, and Noctis looked uncharacteristically cheerful. Ignis' heart leapt to see such a broad smile illuminating his Prince's face. It almost broke when he had to honk the horn to get Noctis' attention. Noctis immediately scowled, but said something to the blond boy, then got up and came to the car.

"I was having fun," he complained as he clambered in, sulking and slouching in the back seat.

"So I saw, yes." Ignis adjusted the mirror to take a second look at the other boy, but he was gone, jogging in the opposite direction of where they were driving. "Where is he going?"

Noctis glanced back at the boy, wrinkling his nose. "Home. He walks home, his parents are never around to pick him up and the buses don't go to his neighborhood."

"Ah." Ignis watched the blond boy vanish around the corner in a flash of yellow, a sunstreak against green trees and blue skies. "A new friend?"

"Yeah." Noctis smiled as he pulled his seat belt on. "His name's Prompto. He's in a few of my classes, he's nice."

"Prompto?" The name rang a bell, but Ignis couldn't place it. He made a mental note to review his notes on Noctis' schoolmates and find 'Prompto,' in case Noctis' new friendship took hold.

* * *

Sure enough, Noctis began to spend more time with Prompto, slipping off to the nearby arcade with him or playing endless hours of King's Knight on his phone, and Ignis got the direction to dig deep. Prompto slid into Ignis' understanding in minute degrees like dawn sliding up over the horizon.

Prompto. Birth information, including parentage, unknown. Adopted by the Argentum family, both of whom now worked for the Crown's transportation department, loyal Crown Citizens through and through. Prompto Argentum, average student, but with several reported instances of being bullied by other students, sometimes resulting in minor injury. Prompto Argentum, who jogged for six miles around his neighborhood every morning, then ran to school and came home to an empty house. Prompto Argentum, who reportedly had no other friends, connections, family, anything. Prompto Argentum, recorded female at the time of his adoption, presenting male and on HRT. Prompto Argentum, amateur photographer with a flair for selfies and the biggest smile Ignis had ever seen.

His school picture was of a sharp-chinned young man with a boyish face, yellow hair smoothed over his oval forehead, blue eyes, fair skin, a smattering of freckles. He appeared benign, Ignis conceded. He looked friendly. There were no red flags in his background except the undocumented circumstances of his birth and adoption, only that he was from Niflheim and had no other documentation. Perhaps there was a good reason there were no records of his birth, but none Ignis could fathom. Despite this, Cor Leonis personally stamped his approval on the paperwork, giving Prompto clearance to visit with Noctis, albeit on a limited basis.

"Prompto may officially meet you in public spaces and outside of the Citadel, and you may visit his home with supervision," Ignis told Noctis the afternoon the approval came in. "His background check revealed few surprises. I’ve been instructed to inform you that Prompto’s recorded place of origin is Niflheim.”

“So?” Noctis, hunched over in the armchair of his Citadel living quarters, didn't look up from his game of King's Knight. Ignis could see Prompto's avatar running on the screen with Noctis. “He was adopted before he could talk, he said. He’s lived here his whole life. He’s a Crown Citizen as far as I care. Is that all?”

Ignis held up his tablet. “I have the report if you'd like to read it." 

In a way, he wanted Noctis to know who Prompto was now, so he could answer any questions and ensure Noctis understood. At the same time, didn't Noctis deserve the chance to come to understand his new friend himself?

Ignis was relieved at Noctis' answer: "No." Noctis pulled a face. "Prompto's Prompto. If there's anything important in that report, I probably already know it." He shot Ignis a hot glare, before turning back to his phone. "Unless you found out why his parents are never around?"

"They travel for work," Ignis recited, as sure as the Crown spy who'd been sent to observe Prompto did when asked the same. 

"They never call, either." Noctis scowled. "They're not just not home, they're not _there_ for him." A fanfare played from Noctis' phone, and he smiled fondly, typed a quick message, then turned the screen off and turned back to Ignis, scowling again. "You said I can go to Prompto and we can meet outside, why not here? I want him to come over." Noctis gestured to his large screen television and the consoles hooked up to it, each with a shiny new second controller plugged in and waiting. Ignis tried to smile, fondly remembering when he would play with Noctis and thinking of how dearly Noctis wanted to play with his peer, but it surely came out as a wince because Ignis knew what he had to say:

"People are rarely cleared to enter the Citadel unless they have good reason to be here." Ignis saw the stormclouds forming in Noctis' eyes at those words, and he grabbed up his phone.

"Isn't seeing me a good enough reason to be here?" Without waiting for an answer, Noctis stormed out, dialing the first number in his speed dial. Ignis winced as he heard Noctis kick off a spectacular argument with his father, and looked to back Prompto's file photograph and that smile that lit up every photograph of him. 

If only those who had written Prompto's approval could see how very sunny he was, how much light he brought Noctis. He helped Noctis forget his position, for good or for bad. If it were Ignis' decision, he'd invite Prompto to visit that night.

However, the decision was ultimately King Regis', and after an impressive stand on Noctis' part, King Regis agreed that Noctis would be allowed to move to a private apartment outside of the Citadel. It would be staffed with security, and Ignis would visit daily to brief him. Noctis would have to visit the Citadel frequently to attend to his duties and visit his father. Ignis would also have to report on Noctis' activities. However, Noctis would be freed of some of the restrictions that came with his position. Regis had wanted Noctis to have those freedoms for as long as he could before the Crown laid the final lock of noblesse oblige on his chain.

With that move, however, Prompto came into Ignis' life, and Ignis answered a knock on the door to see a boy a little shorter than him, with golden hair and big blue eyes full of stars, a heart-shaped face with a round brow and narrow chin, cheeks speckled with freckles like the Astrals had playfully flicked paint across them, waiting on the doorstep. His jacket needed to be pressed and his shirt was wrinkled, but he smiled with preternatural ease and thrust a narrow hand out.

"Hi! I'm Prompto! It's nice to meet you!"

"The pleasure is mine." Ignis smiled wryly and shook his hand, and Prompto lit up like a sunbeam.

It was approximately then that the thought hit Ignis: _he's cute._

Prompto Argentum was utterly, unimaginably _cute_ and Ignis didn't know what to do with the whirlwind of emotions that rushed through him when Prompto took his hand.

Prompto was pure sunlight, and Ignis knew he was in trouble.

* * *

Prompto was permeated with 'cute know-nothing' energy that Ignis found endearing. He was good at playing the fool for Noctis, but Ignis could see hints of hidden intelligence in his words, in his winks and nods. He was naive, perhaps, but not stupid.

Prompto was funny, charming, optimistic. He seemed like the kind of person who could get along with anyone if he'd been willing to try. However, Ignis saw the way Prompto shrank when intimidated, and how he shied away from him and Gladio when the two of them visited Noctis at the same time. Perhaps he was shy, or perhaps he'd been hurt by strangers too many times. 

Even so, Prompto was light. He was bubbly when he talked to Ignis, innocent and well-meaning in every word or action. He made a point of talking to Ignis whenever they crossed paths. He was funny. He laughed at all of Ignis' jokes.

Every brief exchange Ignis had with Prompto left him feeling light. Lightheaded. Lighthearted. Like he was walking on air.

Gladio was the first to notice. Prompto had just strolled back to the sofa after chatting with Ignis about the evening meal, and Ignis smiling after Prompto had laughed about some pun he'd made about onions and layers, and Gladio turned to Ignis, smirking.

"Oh. Oh-ho."

Ignis schooled his features. "Is something the matter?"

"Oh, no," Gladio said oh-so innocently, which didn't convince Ignis at all. "Only that dopey, gooey, doe-eyed smile you get after you talk to Noctis' chocobo-butt friend."

Ignis felt his face heat up. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"No? So you don't think Prompto there is cute?" Gladio wagged an eyebrow. Ignis snorted.

"Prompto _is_ cute, objectively. My opinion is of no import." Ignis returned his attention to dinner, as Prompto and Noctis cheered about something in their game in the other room. Gladio just kept smirking, like he knew something Ignis didn't.

"He's as cute as a baby chocobo, for sure. He's also the only person who's ever made you blush. It's okay to have a crush, you know." Gladio punched his shoulder, nearly making Ignis drop his mixing spoon. "Nobody cares if you're gay. I mean, I don't. Noct probably won't. And honestly, I can't get a bead on Prompto except that he gets embarrassed at _everyone_ pretty, so your odds are even that he'll be into you too!"

"Gladiolus." Ignis pinched his brow and sighed. "Don't tease." 

"Ain't teasin'." Gladio pushed him again, in a brotherly, friendly way. "I'm just saying, he gets this wide-eyed look every time he talks to you."

"He's intimidated by us."

"I said _you_ , not _us._ " Gladio nudged him again, and Ignis tried to shrink inwards. "I'm serious. Ask him out. It doesn't even have to be a big deal, invite the kid for a coffee after school, or take him to a movie or something. There's nothing wrong with having a crush, and you know he might just enjoy going out on a play date with you anyway."

Ignis sighed. "You know full well why I can't ask him out. My feelings aside, it's simply not an option. For one, he'll say no, and likely be embarrassed. For two, he's Noctis' friend." He glanced over to the two younger boys happily engrossed in their game. "I would hate to… to take anything from Noctis. Such as a dear friend."

Gladio frowned in silence for a moment, but just as Ignis had decided the conversation was over, Gladio grumbled, "Noct can share. He'd probably want you to be happy, too. If he knew you and Prompto would make each other happy, he'd encourage you two to be together."

Before Ignis could compose a retort, Gladio slinked from the kitchen to join Noctis and Prompto, and Ignis heard him say "Ready for another ass-whooping?"

"Like I've got enough ass left to kick after the last one," Prompto laughed reluctantly, an eerie smile creeping across his face, and Ignis sucked in a breath and returned his attention to making dinner.

That was the one thing he didn't like about Prompto: the reflexive self-deprecation. Even worse, he always put on a terrible fake smile while saying something horrible about himself.

Ignis hated seeing him beaten down, worn down, lowering himself. Even when he tasted the evening meal and begged Ignis for the recipe, when Ignis happily recited it, Prompto slumped, still forcing that awful smile. “Wow, that's crazy! I mean, that's too much for me, I'll just stick to my Wallace grill and automatic steamer, but you're amazing!”

Ignis managed a canned response about how it was just his job, but inside, he wanted to yell. Who had ever convinced this bright, sweet boy he was less-than? 

Ignis had to uplift him somehow, and he took the opportunity to do so while driving Prompto home that night. It took Ignis a while to compose a compliment Prompto would accept, but as he neared Prompto’s home, he found one: “Thank you for spending time with him.” Prompto jerked from his reverie staring out the window to whip around towards Ignis, and Ignis held his gaze. “He's been a different person since he met you. He seems lighter around you.”

“Lighter?” Prompto screwed up his brow. Ignis nodded.

“He has a lot on his shoulders, even though he's your age.” Ignis furrowed his brow at the thought of Noctis’ burden. Even all of his hours of work couldn’t make Noctis’ fate easier. “Being with you helps him forget how heavy that load is. Even if you can't unburden him from his fate, you make it easier for him to carry. He's more grateful for your friendship than words can say.” Prompto was flushing, and Ignis couldn’t help but smile at him. “You seem to bring brightness wherever you go.”

“Aw, you're being nice!” Prompto beamed, and Ignis’ heart skipped a beat, but then Prompto lowered his head, shaking it a little. “I'm not so special, though. I'm just his friend ‘cause…" Prompto trailed off, and Ignis could see him searching for words. "Well, he needed a friend. He looked lonely.”

“He was.” Ignis bit his lip. “And never tell yourself you're not special.” He glanced over at Prompto as he put the car in park. “You’re very special.”

Ignis wished he could name all the ways in which Prompto was special, but the deep blush on his face told him he’d gone too far. Ignis could see him shuttering himself, but had to reach out: “Ah-ah-ah, do wait.” He recalled that Prompto had requested his recipe, and though he’d self-deprecated himself out of wanting to make it, Ignis had to try to press some confidence into him, so he took his personal recipe card from his pocket and offered it: “My recipe card. I realized I neglected to give you pen and paper when you requested tonight's recipe, and while it sounds complicated, I'm certain you can handle it.” He recalled one other moment Prompto had hung his head, and added: “Nappe just means the sauce is thick enough to coat the back of a spoon, and if you have any other questions, you can text me.”

Prompto’s eyes went wide again, and Ignis was rewarded with that big, beautiful sunshine smile again: “You're the best, Iggy!”

Ignis’ heart panged at the nickname: “Iggy?”

Prompto winced and ducked his head. “S-sorry, it's, um, a nickname. ‘Cause I like you, and we're friends, or-”

“I like it.” Ignis wanted to hear it again and again and again, his name like a giggle on Prompto’s smiling lips. “You surprised me, but it's charming when you say it.”

“Oh. Um. Good.” Prompto ducked his head down, and Ignis tried to school his features so as not to let on how very dearly charmed he was. Prompto bolted for his front door with a conciliatory farewell, and Ignis sat in his driveway for a few minutes, watching the lights turn on inside the Argentum household and feeling the fire bank in his heart.

Oh, he was smitten. He was lost. Prompto was the most precious thing and Ignis had never wanted anything more than to hear Prompto call his name and take his hand.

* * *

Ignis had wanted for little over his years in service to the Crown. He’d been given the best education, treated kindly and with respect by every adult he met, his needs and wants always met. All that had ever been asked of him was to be a friend and companion to Noctis, but even then, he was never forced. He’d been given the opportunity to change his mind, to leave, to follow his own path many times, but he’d always remained loyal to his duty. He’d made Noctis a promise as a child, and his rewards for keeping to that promise had been manifold so far. He knew his devotion to Noctis was its own reward, granted whenever Noctis succeeded and with every gentle smile his Prince gave him.

It was a duty and an honor, to be sure. However, Noctis was still his duty. 

Ignis wasn’t beholden unto Prompto for anything. However, he wanted to be more to him than he already was, and Ignis struggled to reconcile that with his dedication to Noctis. To Noctis’ well-being and success. After all, his lot was to be the man behind the man, the cog in the Royal Machine: a plain existence, but terribly important, and a focus from which he was never meant to deviate. What business did he have even looking at another boy?

First, he tried to chalk it up to merely how good Prompto was for Noctis. Prompto made Noctis happy in a way that couldn’t be replicated by all the wealth in the Crown coffers. Nothing anyone could offer him could replace the value of that friendship. Ignis loved dearly how happy Prompto made Noctis. 

But he certainly liked Prompto more than just a friend of a friend, and more than just for how beneficial his presence was to his charge.

Perhaps he was scouting for talent for Noctis’ retinue? But Prompto, as good as a shot he was when playing video games with Noctis, was a gentle soul at his core. Perhaps he could serve as Royal photographer, but then, that wouldn’t be Ignis’ determination until much later.

Ignis strained to find an excuse for why he let himself like Prompto so much, like he strained for excuses to bring Prompto around more. Ignis made sure to suggest to Noctis that Prompto be invited for study sessions before every big test since “a peer will be a valuable resource, don’t you think?” He wanted to invite Prompto for dinners when Ignis was trying a new recipe and “needed more opinions,” or for visits after Noctis had been put under pressure and “we could all use a night of levity.” 

Perhaps Ignis liked Prompto so much because he was so very easy to like. Even more, Prompto was exciting, interesting, bold. He lit up a room. Ignis did not think nearly so much of himself. He was rather plain, bland, mild in his own opinion. He was like a functional leather shoe - well-made, perhaps, but nothing special. Prompto was a boldly patterned sneaker, flashing lights and pretty colors - just as high in quality, but so much more interesting. What Ignis truly wondered was why Prompto made excuses to be friendly to him, but whatever the secret was, Ignis would do nothing to ruin it. Perhaps that was why Ignis kept seeking out ways to include him.

“You could just tell the kid you like him and see what he says,” Gladio sighed as Ignis pulled up to Prompto and Noctis’ school and put the car in park. “I’m pretty sure even Noct is getting wise at this point, and he wouldn’t know what love looks like if it walked up and shot him in the chest with a heart-shaped arrow.”

“Gladio,” Ignis sighed, stalling as he tried to find another excuse. Noctis had been coerced into three days of diplomatic meetings that had precluded school, and Ignis had the bright idea to surprise Noctis with a relaxing evening of cheap, greasy pizza with pepperoni and sausage and no vegetables, as well as being allowed to play video games to an obscene hour with his favorite classmate. Ignis had hoped to surprise Prompto as well with a special order of his favorite hot curry and a late night with Noctis. His parents were away so often that Prompto surely wouldn’t mind being whisked away to keep Noctis company. It also meant Ignis would be treated to hearing that sweet laughter and seeing those beautiful smiles all night. However, Ignis would not admit that last part to Gladio, ever: “Prompto is Noctis’ friend. Noctis’ mood is always improved by his presence. Part of my duty is ensuring Noctis is happy-”

“Listen, man, I take my job as seriously as the next guy, but you get to do stuff that makes you happy when you’re not on duty. Or maybe even as part of your duties. Like, I have to train Noct, but I like it, too. You can like helping Noct's friend.” Gladio shook his head, and Ignis refused to look at him as they walked up the walkway to the main entrance. “Prompto’s a good kid, for a civvie. He’s a cotton candy fluffball of sunshine and happiness and he even makes me feel like civvies ain’t half bad sometimes. Hell, I’d love to see him make it official with Noctis, do something with that killer aim of his and join the Crownsguard, because anyone who cares about Noct like he does ought’a, and nobody cares about Noct quite like he does.” Gladio swiped at Ignis’ chest as Ignis held the door open for him. “But you’re so obviously into him that it hurts _me_ to see you denying it. Like seriously. Chest pangs and shit.”

“Gladio,” Ignis tried to sigh again, but Gladio spun on him and wagged a finger.

“Don’t feed me some line about how I’m a hopeless romantic seeing stuff where it isn’t or some shit! What the hell is stopping you-”

Just then, a voice hit Ignis’ ears from around the corner: “Weakass little boy like you clinging onto the Prince like a piece of lint.”

Gladio’s eyes went wide, and Ignis saw the anger hit his face. Ignis could only feel cold.

“Say it,” a sneering boy said from nearby, echoing down the halls. “Tell me you’re a goddamn weakass.”

“Yeah,” Prompto, just as distant and sounding like he was sinking, replied. “I’m weak.”

 _“Prompto,”_ Ignis rasped, voice rapt and horrified, as his own heart screamed that someone was poisoning _his_ precious sunshine. 

“Oh, hell no,” Gladio growled, and stalked down the halls with fury in his face. Ignis followed, feeling his own heart flood with horror, as the bully kept pushing:

“What’s he keep a fucking pussy boy like you around for? You his fuckin’ cockwarmer or some shit?”

No, Ignis thought, Prompto was worth so much more than that, he was more than body or soul or companionship could describe, and he was more than that to him, too. “You keepin’ his dick wet until he can marry that princess?” His heart stopped, but he and Gladio kept turning corners, looking everywhere in the empty school for Prompto, poor Prompto, gentle, innocent Prompto, who deserved so much more than Ignis could ever offer. “You his fag? Say it!” There was an impact, something heavy on hollow metal, and Prompto’s timid voice answered:

“I’m a fag.” 

No, Ignis thought, there aren’t _words_ for Prompto, certainly not those. There is nothing that can be said about him that words could match, he was too dear, too special, too bright, he was _sunlight sunlight sunlight_ and Ignis knew if he let himself tip over the edge, he’d be at risk of sacrificing his entire life and everything dear to him for the sake of one precious boy.

Ignis saw some unknown bully and his sneering cohort holding Prompto against a locker, blood streaming from Prompto’s nose and bruises on his face, his sleeves torn. The bully, as if he couldn’t fathom what sins now stained him, demanded: “Like you mean it, girly-boy! Tell me where you belong, you damn Niff nobody!”

Ignis couldn’t take another instant: “Unhand him!”

“PUT HIM DOWN!” Gladio was right behind Ignis as the pair of them flew in to the rescue, Gladio wrenching the two boys who’d cornered Prompto away from him as Ignis caught Prompto in his arms. 

“Prompto, are you alright?” Ignis knew it was a pointless question to ask, as blood covered his lower face, and his big, soft eyes struggled to focus. Even so, his Prompto, sweet Prompto, strained to smile for him in that usual terrible way.

“M’fine. Been worse. Was worse, when I was fat. There was more ass to kick.” 

Ignis wanted to just cry, but somewhere along the line, he’d forgotten how. Instead, all he had was cold, calculating fury too fierce to direct. “Prom - no, not now.” He held up one finger. “How many fingers do you see?”

“Tw… three? Two?” Prompto’s eyes failed to focus, and Ignis felt sick. 

“How often does this happen?” He tried to mop some off the blood off of Prompto’s chin, as Prompto’s gaze rolled lazily over to Gladio, then down. 

“Only when Noct’s gone. This’s the worst it’s been, though.”

Ignis couldn’t withhold a disgusted scoff, then twisted around to where Gladio still restrained the two bullies. “Inquire with the administration about the presence of security cameras in this hallway.” He put weight in his next words: “If there are none, I believe you’ve seen enough.”

“Yeah, more than.” Gladio shook his head and hoisted the villains higher, then turned to leave with them in tow, muttering at them as he walked away: “Man, you two probably ought’ve just asked to get expelled if you wanted it that bad. That would’a been way easier than dealing with me.” 

Prompto was sniffling again, and Ignis turned back around and dabbed away more of the blood on his mouth and neck. This was horrible. Inexcusable. “Come along. You can’t go home in this state. I want to see any injuries you may have under your clothes, as well.” Ignis carefully got Prompto’s arm around his shoulder and hefted him to a stand. He finally had somewhere to direct all of his energy: a plan of action. Get Prompto into clean clothes. Clean him up. Comfort him. “Do you want to call your parents and ask them to bring you a change of clothes?”

Prompto shook his head, chin bobbing. “They’re in Altissia on business. They can’t really help much from there.” Ignis grimaced, then steered Prompto into the nearest classroom. He could never fathom how anyone who loved Prompto could bear to be away from him so long.

No, he told himself. Avert your eyes lest you be burned.

Ignis steeled himself and charged onwards. "I’ll have Gladiolus bring in your gym clothes. They’re in your locker, yes? Let’s get you out of the uniform before you bleed all over it.” 

Ignis shut the door, and when he turned, he saw Prompto fidgeting. “Are you shy about changing in front of others?” Prompto nodded a little, clearly too shy to even admit that much aloud. Ignis winced and put his hand on his chest. “I can turn around, if you’d like.” 

Prompto nodded again, and Ignis turned away. Somewhere under his frustration, he realized that the boy he was in love with was removing his clothes behind him, and had Ignis any less self-control, this opportunity would be too tempting to ignore. 

Ignis clenched his fist and stood resolute. If he were ever to see more of Prompto, then it wouldn’t be like this.

Then, there was a noise behind him, the metal desks rattling heavily, and Ignis saw a flash in his mind’s eye of Prompto crumpling to a heap, succumbed to injuries Ignis hadn't seen.

He spun around. “Prompto?!”

“What?!” Ignis saw Prompto jump, startled, and Ignis' horror redoubled as he fumbled his own landing. Prompto's feet slid out from under him, and he collapsed between two desks onto his backside. Horror seeped through Ignis like ink into hot water, and he rushed over to pick Prompto up.

“I’m sorry - I heard a clatter, I had worried you may have collapsed.” He got down on his knees and held a hand out. “Let me help you.”

Prompto stared at him, looking as horrified as Ignis felt, and Ignis realized faintly that Prompto was partially naked. He’d stripped out of his shirt, revealing a body-conforming undershirt. Then, Ignis recalled something he hadn’t thought about in years: an asterisk. 

He’d forgotten a fact about Prompto that had never been relevant. Even when presented with it so blatantly, all Ignis could think was that his binder - plain white - would get bloodied and that he should really do something about that. However, Prompto’s face was wrought with shame and humiliation, and the most important thing now was preserving and rebuilding Prompto’s dignity. 

Prompto took Ignis’ hand after what felt like an eternity, and Ignis first dabbed Prompto’s nose clean again, then gently helped Prompto out of the rest of his ruined clothes, deliberately not looking at anything that Prompto may not have wanted anyone to see. Then, he typed a quick message to Gladio, explaining, “I’m going to ask Gladio to leave your clothing outside the door.” He tried hard not to glance up at Prompto as he typed. “I believe Noctis mentioned you were shy about changing for gym, but it had rather slipped my mind until now.” He turned to face Prompto again, only to see his eyes, pupils like pinpricks, focused on him. He held up four fingers: “How many fingers am I holding up?”

“Four,” Prompto murmured, sounding much more sad than delirious now. At least he was correct. Ignis nodded, thinking of what needed to be done next.

“Do you recall how many times you hit your head -” He was in the middle of the thought when he noticed another trail of blood from Prompto’s nose. “Ah, your nose is still bleeding. Here, let’s not mess up your undershirt, too.” Ignis took his kerchief from his pocket and held it out towards Prompto’s face again, gently dabbing the blood away. Prompto’s face worked with sorrow. 

“It’s not an undershirt,” Prompto slurred, shaking his head. 

Ignis winced, and quietly dismissed the pretense: “No, I didn’t think it was. It looks rather too tight for that.” He pressed the kerchief to Prompto’s face and let him hold it in place, then stood back to give him space and respectfully lowered his eyes. “I have no intention of demanding details of you, nor questioning you. After all, I’ve read the background check performed on you when you first approached Noctis.”

Prompto flinched, and Ignis regretted that he knew more of Prompto than Prompto had wanted him to know. It wasn’t fair. “Oh,” was all Prompto said, but Ignis knew that Prompto should have had a chance to tell him himself. Worse, there was more he wanted to know and he finally had an opening to ask.

“I would ask - no, no, I shouldn’t.”

“You prob’ly know the answer already, ask away.” Prompto waved a little, and Ignis sighed.

“I haven’t disclosed anything to Noctis that you haven’t told him yourself unless I thought it was crucial. Mainly, that you were adopted from Niflheim.” Ignis gave a little shrug, imitating Noctis’ own indifference: “He was completely unconcerned, for the record. Gladiolus was offered the chance to review your file, but he said he’d judge you for himself. So far, by the by, he’s judged you favorably, quote, ‘for a civvie,’ end quote.” Prompto, who usually soaked up praise of any form so readily, was unmoved. Ignis considered his words carefully. “I am aware that you were born -”

“Defective,” Prompto finished, and the word struck Ignis like a bullet. “That’s what they said. I’m _defective._ ”

Ignis was stricken with horror. Who had told Prompto that? Said that word? There was nothing wrong with Prompto, he wasn’t some misassembled doll or faulty machine, he was just a young man born slightly differently. “You were assigned female at birth,” Ignis murmured, “but have lived as male since you were quite young.” Born different, but as far as Ignis, or anyone who mattered, was concerned, absolutely no different. 

Prompto heaved a sigh. “Being a guy works better for me, or looking like one does.” He motioned to his body. “I don’t honestly know if I’m a guy or a girl, but I like being a guy better, like, sixty percent of the time, so I just keep it that way so people don’t ask questions.”

Ignis glanced down so Prompto wouldn’t see him wince. “Ah. I see.” He tried not to look at Prompto, fearful that Prompto might mistake his own sorrow-colored curiosity for discomfort. “I didn't see evidence that you've requested any surgical modifications, but I had assumed your age was the reason you hadn’t had any procedures done.”

Prompto limply lifted his shoulders, and Ignis’ heart ached to see his imitated nonchalance. “I dunno if I want any.” His eyes sunk. “I’m okay looking the way I do and being the way I am. I’m fine with not really being either.”

Ignis strained to keep his voice neutral: “I see.” 

Prompto weakly lifted his face, just a little. “Is ... that what you wanted to know?”

That plaintive plea convinced Ignis that he couldn’t remain neutral: “No.” Ignis closed the distance between them and got on his knees in front of Prompto’s chair. “Why haven’t you told Noctis? Or Gladio?” He put his hand on his own chest. “And though I may have known, you didn’t tell me.”

“Because,” Prompto hesitated, sucking in air, then slowly explained, “Even if I’m okay with me, I'm scared other people won't be okay with me.” Ignis’ heart panged as Prompto shrank down, looking down at the blood drying on Ignis’ kerchief. “I mean, Noct is my only friend.” Ignis restrained a protest, as Prompto put on that horrible smile again. “He’ll probably think I’m weird for not being a guy or a girl. Gladio’d probably laugh at me forever. And… and then you…”

Ignis could stand it no longer. “Noctis wouldn’t care. Nothing would change about you, he’d just know a little more of who you are.” He bit his lip. “Gladio isn't the type to disrespect anyone based on either gender or personal preference and even if Gladio did dare say a single unkind word, Noctis would rip him a new one.” 

Ignis knew he had to say something on his own behalf. Prompto was too important for him to hold those back. 

“As for me, I have no intention on judging you, nor have I any intention on asking you to change.” If Prompto read Ignis’ true feelings, so be it. Prompto deserved to know someone loved him, even if Ignis could never say those words. “If what those cruel young men said to you has affected your opinion of yourself, I’ll simply have to convince you of the obverse.” Prompto was crying silently, warring back hiccups, but Ignis smiled in the face of it. “You’re a good person, Prompto. It does not matter what you are, where you came from, or what you were born to be, you are the you we’ve met now.”

The crying turned to a full-on bawl, and Ignis grabbed another handkerchief and dried his eyes, hushing him with all the love he could pour into his voice. “Shh, it’s alright, it’s alright.” He looked into Prompto’s perfect blue eyes. “You’re not defective, Prompto. You are perfectly you, just as you are.”

Prompto slurred out nonsense, half sobs and half Ignis’ name, and Ignis pulled him into a hug and smoothed his hair. “There, now. If the truth hurts, let me soothe it. You are fine exactly as you are, Prompto.”

How had nobody ever told Prompto he was perfect just the way he was? Ignis adored everything about him, and no matter how he changed, Ignis could never see him liking Prompto less. He wanted to see Prompto at his happiest, whatever it took to get him there, even if it meant feeling his heart ache as Prompto wailed into his shoulder. 

Prompto kept crying until Gladio came with his clothes, and Ignis assisted him in getting redressed, then helped him limp out to the car. He had already texted Noctis’ personal doctor to make a house call, and though he knew better, he let Prompto fall asleep in the back seat. Gladio was still scowling, jaw set firmly and teeth probably still grinding.

“Gladiolus,” Ignis said softly as they drove back towards Noctis’ apartment. “Even if I do feel as strongly about him as you have come to believe I do, and I will neither confirm nor deny that I do, his heart has been wounded too many times.” Gladio winced, and Ignis went on, “I can’t risk damaging him further. When someone does stake a claim on his heart, then I believe it would be best for him to offer his love first."

"I hate that you're right, but you're full of shit," Gladio muttered, and Ignis sealed his mouth, unwilling to give him an inch more rope to hang Ignis with. 

In a grim way, Ignis was satisfied with this. He could care for Prompto from a distance. He was trained to love boys while pretending to be detached about it. 

That was how he withstood the next two years, pining for someone who deserved better love than words could say. It was how he forced himself on a few meaningless dates in college in an effort to maintain appearances that he wasn't in love with a boy he couldn't have, to care about anyone else in a way that might help him forget. He tried to want anyone else but it all just made him feel like he was living in the dark. Nobody else compared. Nobody else made him feel how he felt when he made Prompto smile.

He would do anything for that smile, even if he couldn't be honest with himself about it. He would take Prompto wherever he wanted to go with Noctis, he would encourage him whenever the opportunity arose. 

When it came time for Noctis' eighteenth birthday ball, Ignis nearly tripped over himself for the privilege of tailoring Prompto's suit while regretting that he could only look.

When Ignis retrieved Prompto the night of the ball, dressed to the nines and as handsome as he'd ever seen him, Ignis admired him while screaming on the inside.

While Prompto and Noctis romped through the ballroom, Ignis watched him, smiling and happy without him, and became keenly aware that he'd never made Prompto or Noctis nearly as happy as the two of them made one another.

When Ignis glanced to the women who were waiting for his attention, he shrank back and escaped to the balcony to get some air. How could he even think of trying to supplant his affection for Prompto right in front of him?

Gladio cornered him as he stood alone under the moon: "Tonight would be a good night to tell him."

Ignis flatly pretended ignorance: "Tell whom, and what?"

"Don't bullshit me.” Gladio swung his arm back towards the ballroom, but Ignis didn’t follow the motion. “Look at him, Igs. Look how much stronger he is, how much more confident he is!" Gladio tried to make Ignis turn around, but Ignis dug his heels in. 

"I told you, I-"

"You," Gladio cut him off, somehow managing to sound dangerous even with a smile on, "are fooling. Nobody. Except maybe yourself. The girls and guys you dated in college didn't believe you, either. I don't even think King Regis believes it and he's only heard secondhand from me and from watching you."

Ignis ground his teeth together. "You told the King I-"

“I didn’t have to!” Gladio groaned, as Ignis pressed on his cheeks as if he could smother the flames making his face hot. “Whenever you report to His Majesty about Noctis and Prompto, it’s in your voice! He asked my dad about it, and my dad asked me!” Ignis shuddered as Gladio shoved his shoulder. “Come on, I don’t get what you’re waiting for. We both know you love the kid.”

“How I feel is immaterial,” Ignis said too quickly before realizing he hadn’t denied it. Gladio clicked his tongue.

“You’re an idiot, Igs.”

Ignis clamped down on all of his feelings while Gladio chewed him out again, barely bothering to offer limp counterarguments, the same things he told himself. He wasn’t interested. Perhaps he preferred women to men. He didn’t tell Gladio that he didn’t think he was worth Prompto’s love. How precious it was, how little Ignis thought he had to offer in return. He didn’t want Gladio to try to convince him otherwise. When Gladio finally stormed off, frustrated with Ignis’ denials, Ignis let himself slump over the balcony railing with a sigh, gazing up at the moon.

Hopeless, that’s what it was. However, Ignis felt he'd finally found his place under Prompto’s sun. Ignis was the moon, only able to reflect the light around him. Noctis, Prince of the Kingdom of Light. Prompto, pure starlight. Ignis would someday learn to be content with this much.

“Yo!”

Ignis turned, and the universe turned with it. 

Prompto was coming towards him, looking too handsome in his tailored suit. Ignis’s heart skipped a beat when Prompto smiled at him. “I was lookin for ya! What’re you doing out here?”

“It’s a bit warm in there, and I’ve had a glass or two of champagne.” Ignis tempered his words and tried not to look like he was staring. “I needed the air.”

“Yeah, I hear you.” Prompto casually leaned against the railing, almost flush to Ignis’ side, and the cool night air seemed to vanish. “It's awful stuffy in there, and I'm not just talking about the stuffed shirts.” He fanned himself, then turned out to look across the city visible under the balcony. “Wow, though. I’ve never seen the city from this high up.” Ignis tried to smile fondly as Prompto took out his camera and began to take a few shots, but he couldn’t help but wonder if Prompto even saw him in the beauty of the night. “It’s an amazing view," he said as he lowered his camera, looking right into Ignis' face. "I’ll remember forever. I guess you’re used to this, huh?” He gave Ignis a gentle nudge in the ribs with his elbow. Ignis couldn’t see the skyline past Prompto’s sparkling eyes. 

“I’ve seen it before, but now that you mention it, it is beautiful. I suppose I became so used to it, I forgot how lovely it was.” He turned away, praying he wouldn’t be caught again. He had to temper this feeling, but how could he when Prompto stoked his passions with nothing but a look? “It really is. Thank you for reminding me.”

Prompto pressed closer to him. “You’re welcome. I guess it’s easy to miss stuff, when it’s staring you in the face all day.”

“Mm.” Ignis didn’t trust himself to say a word more, even as Prompto fidgeted beside him.

“Um.” Prompto searched for words. “Did you, um, wanna go back in and dance?”

Ah, another of Ignis' failings. "Can you keep a secret?" Ignis tried to put on a coy smile, but Prompto took him seriously.

"Of course. You keep mine." Prompto smiled wryly, and Ignis returned it, then lowered his eyes. 

"I'm afraid mine is vastly more scandalous. Truth be told, I can’t dance.” He tried to smile, as Prompto whirled on him, eyebrows raised with amused wonder. 

“What?” He splayed his hands out “Get out of town! But you can do everything! Not even a little?” He pinched his fingers together, and Ignis stifled a giggle. Even now, Ignis couldn’t resist his glow. “Not even enough to teach Noct?”

Ignis hoped his flush wasn’t too bright and tried to sound nonchalant. “I can do many things, but that’s simply not one of them. He had a professional teach him to dance. I merely herded him to the lessons.”

“Did they make you stand in for his partner?” Prompto sounded genuinely interested, but still a little amused. Ignis shook his head.

“No, no. I watched, but I’m afraid I learned nothing. I admit, I’m somewhat embarrassed.” Ignis ran his hand down his face, flushing again at the memory. “What of you? Did you perhaps want to dance?” Prompto winced when Ignis looked at him. “Were there no eligible ladies hoping for a chance with the Prince’s friend?”

Prompto grimaced, but reluctantly smiled. “Nah, none of them looked at me twice. I like the way you look at me better.” Ignis startled, eyes going wide. As he teetered on the edge of asking Prompto if he meant that, Prompto tried to stammer something else out, and Ignis waited on tenterhooks for a word of it to make sense: “Um - I mean - I… um… _Six._ ” Prompto’s face fell hard. “I really just came out here to thank you, Iggy. Not just for helping me with this," he plucked at his jacket, "But for, like, everything. You’re always so nice to me, and you try to make me feel like I fit in even when I’m, y’know, me.”

Ignis couldn’t let that stand. “You don’t have to fit in. You’re perfect the way you are.” He thrust a hand out, and Prompto took it.

“I dunno what you mean by that. I can’t be perfect. I’m not you.” Prompto’s hand was shaking, and Ignis resisted the urge to pull him closer as Prompto put on a sheepish smile that warmed as he went on: “But, hey, if you did want to dance, you can dance with me, if you like. I've never danced with anyone before, so I'm not very good, but you don’t have to be perfect to dance with someone.” Prompto stepped back and extended his hand. “I can lead, if you like!” Ignis’ heart jumped into his throat, as Prompto smiled wider. “Nobody can see us out here, so you can be a little embarrassed and I’m the only one who’ll see.”

“Prompto -”

“And - So this is super embarrassing but, well …” Prompto swallowed hard, smile going watery. “I kinda have a gigantic crush on you, so I had this stupid fantasy of dancing with you.”

And there it was.

Ignis’ heart nearly died in his breast, as Prompto stood there, aglow in the moonlight and shining brighter than any star in Ignis’ view, saying the words Ignis thought were impossible. Prompto held his hand out, his heart there in his palm, and all Ignis had to do was reach out and _take it._

And yet Prompto was still standing there, his hand trembling.

“Uh. Well. Guess that’s fair.” Ignis’ eyes widened, his heart sinking as Prompto’s gaze fell, and he started to withdraw, wearing that horrible smile that Ignis had come to hate.“Okay, so, now we’re both embarrassed. I’m gonna go find out if the staff handing out wine is checking IDs.” 

_Take it!_

Ignis grabbed his arm just as he turned. “You have nothing to be embarrassed of.” 

Prompto’s eyes went wide. Ignis knew his moment had come. It was time to bring himself into the light.

“Prompto, if I might confess something yet more embarrassing?” He swallowed his shame, his fear, his insecurities, and spit the words out: “I… I’ve been wondering if you might not see me as more than merely a friend of a friend. Or, perhaps, if you could.”

With that, Prompto’s heart was in his hands, and Prompto dove into his chest in embrace.

“Yeah. I’ve been wishing you saw me as more than a dumb kid, and..." Prompto sputtered, then murmured, "I mean, you know what I am.”

Ignis certainly did. Prompto was _everything._

“Cheerful? Delightful? Enthusiastic? Handsome?” Prompto turned crimson in the moonlight, pigeontoed as Ignis held his hands and looked him in the eye, and Ignis helplessly smiled. Finally, finally, he could tell Prompto how much he loved him! “Do I need to go on? If you’re talking about something else, let me say in the most straightforward way, I don’t care. I’ve never cared about things like that.” He shook his head and gently turned Prompto into a waltz, knees quaking as he tried to remember where to put his feet. “We can work on the details as we go, but if you’re saying what you seem to be saying, then I wholeheartedly agree.”

It would have been enough to see Prompto in his suit, looking as handsome as anything, but to have his hand in his was a dream come true. Prompto lit his life, and taking his hand felt like grabbing a comet’s tail. Ignis wanted to go wherever this love took him, as far as the horizon, chasing his sunlight until all went dark.


End file.
